


【立克/R/短篇】关於那天的一场梦

by kanesilver



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 方亮典先生的一场春梦用词可能比较露骨请注意第一次开立克的(假)车，我一边害羞一边发出了娇羞的鸡叫口O那一段我满脑子都是廷轩鹅子吃冰棒的画面难道我会告诉你吗 (警察叔叔就是这个人





	【立克/R/短篇】关於那天的一场梦

1

当身上的被子被掀开，有什麽暖暖软软的东西凑了过来贴到自己的身上时，Jack就知道，他是在做梦。

梦里温暖的体温来源更进一步的黏着他，手脚也像章鱼一样慢慢地软软地缠了上来，赵立安那天曾经很崇拜地摸上自己肌肉的手现在正放在他的胸肌上，带着滚烫的温度，顺着肌肉的纹理缓慢得像是要不放过任何一丝细节的往下摸，手指在肌肉上时而打着圈，时而揉动着，指尖隔着衣服蹭过他的乳头，再划过一节一节结实分明的腹肌，然後暧昧地把手停在了Jack的裤头上。

「果然很硬啊。」他看见小个子盯着自己的身体赞叹地说了一句，粉红的舌尖沿着嘴唇舔了一圈。

知道自己身在梦里的Jack也落得放肆，他故意顶了一下胯部，把身下那在赵立安的撩拨下早已抬头的器官往那人的手心处顶，「想看更硬的东西吗？」一开口，Jack才发现自己的声音哑得很。

「好呀。」赵立安眨眨眼睛，笑了一下，笑容明亮得像是Jack说以後会把面条补给他时脸上展现那开朗的笑。

赵立安毫无防备对他笑出一口白牙的态度让Jack隐约有点罪恶感，但转念一想，在现实生活他也不知道要等到猴年马月才可以走到这一步，在梦境里先偷偷享受一下想像的快感，也不算过份吧。

而且，在某种意义上，他现在想做的事情其实也称得上是在喂饱赵立安。

这麽一想，Jack心中的那一丁点愧疚感就被迅速的压了下去。

 

2

赵立安含住他阴茎的时候，Jack爽得忍不住哼了出声。

潮湿温热的口腔正包裹着他敏感的部位，舌头上上下下又时而打着圈地挑逗着他，但远比触感所带来的快感，Jack觉得视觉上的刺激反倒更加让他兴奋。赵立安努力地张大嘴巴把男人硕大的器官含了进去，脸颊鼓起一个小包，嘴唇比刚才好像添了几分红艳又泛着一片亮晶晶的水光，有唾液承受不住在嘴角悄悄流了出来，在小巧的下巴留下一片淫靡的痕迹。Jack的身材优越，物什的大小自然也突出，赵立安卖力地吸吮着似乎是觉得有点吃力，一双圆溜溜的眼睛泛起了泪光，眼角牵起一丝湿润的红，貌似有点不忿地瞪了Jack一眼。

Jack不知道赵立安眼里的是生理性的泪水还是真的委屈得想哭，他只知道那人状似想控诉的眼神一点杀伤力都没有，软绵绵又湿漉漉的，让他昂扬的器官瞬间又涨大了几分。

赵立安发出了一声不满的嘤咛，把男人的阴茎从嘴里吐了出来，Jack的物什以傲人的大小维持着勃起的姿态，器官上沾满了赵立安的口水。赵立安看着抵在脸前那属於Jack的东西，委屈巴巴的撇了一下嘴，开口的声音也黏黏糊糊的，「怎麽还在变大，有完没完啊。」

只当小个子在撒娇的Jack忍不住噗哧一声笑了出来。一瞬间，他的脑海闪过两个想法，一个是无视赵立安的意愿把他强硬地压到床上，再把还没得到抒发的器官重新塞回那人的嘴里，第二个则是顺着赵立安的意，反而让自己成为去服务的那一方。

但他大概也只花了两秒钟的时间来犹豫，因为他发现，就算是在梦里，他也不愿意去强迫眼前这个美好的人。

他揉揉赵立安的头发，语气是他自己也不曾察觉的宠溺，「好，我的错。」

把脸凑近赵立安，Jack嘴角一勾，「交给我吧，我会让你舒服的。」

 

3

对了，小个子还是个处男欸。

在察觉到被压在身下的赵立安脸上那难以掩饰的紧张和身上隐隐约约的颤抖时，Jack才想起了这一点。小个子的手正在不安地绞着床单，一双黑亮的眼睛也无所适从地到处乱瞟，明显在逃避Jack的姿态让Jack差点忍不住一下子笑了出来。但他还是体贴地忍住了，凑上去给了赵立安一个安抚性的吻。

吻的力度很轻，仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇微微厮磨的程度，Jack感觉得到身下的人已经开始慢慢放松便撑起了身，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着那人的，柔声道，「没事的，有我在。」

但他下一秒的吻明显是带着要让赵立安窒息的意图而去的。他用力吸吮着丶碾压着赵立安的嘴唇，又用舌头撬开对方的牙关然後长驱直入，扫过他的牙齿再扫过他的口腔内壁，刚才还在努力舔弄着Jack的小舌头此刻只会呆愣在原地，被动的承受着Jack猛烈的攻势。

再吻下去的话小个子大概真的会缺氧，Jack这样想着的同时不舍地把唇离开，那人呆呆地眨了眨眼睛看着他，Jack笑笑，把赵立安嘴角的唾液痕迹擦乾净，说，「小个子，接吻记得要换气。」

Jack继而把赵立安衬衫上的扣子一颗一颗地解开，他故意地慢慢来，欣赏着每当钮扣解开一点就会在Jack眼前多暴露一分的白滑皮肤。小个子穿的是那件黑色的格子衬衫，黑色的布料更是显得他胸前的肌肤像牛奶一样雪白幼滑，Jack在心里想道，这人明明是警察，怎麽就一点都晒不黑。

他长着枪茧而略带粗糙的手在解开钮扣时有意无意地擦过小警官胸前幼嫩的皮肤，而在每一次的触碰时，Jack发现赵立安都会情不自禁因为他的接触而抖一下。小个子大概全身都是敏感带吧，Jack默默把这想法记在了心底。

衬衫已经被完全脱掉，Jack利索地把那人的皮带解开，内裤刚扒下来，小个子兴奋的性器就迫不及待地弹了出来，渴望被触碰的阴茎淌着亮晶晶的水光，把内裤甚至是耻毛都弄得濡湿一片。可爱在这里未必是一个很好的形容词，然而此刻的Jack除了可爱以外实在是想不出其他更适合的词去形容赵立安了。

 

4

进入赵立安的时候，Jack的动作刻意放得很慢，阴茎只进去了大概三份之一Jack便停住了，他满意地看着赵立安发出了一声带着疑惑的黏腻声音，然後情不自禁地扭了一下腰。

但Jack就是故意要把所有的动作都放慢拉长，尽可能的去放大这场梦境里的感官盛宴。他恨不得用上可以放慢无数倍的高清摄影机把这一切都记录下来，无论是赵立安在他进入时一下子绷紧的肌肉，一瞬间从嘴边忍不住泄出甜腻娇婉的呻吟，大概是因为害羞而用牙齿紧紧咬着的嘴巴，在唇上留下的那几个凹陷的牙印，还有用力抓着床单而显得指尖泛白的手指，和下意识地想要夹紧却被Jack阻挡住的双腿——这一切的一切，Jack也不希望错过一丝一毫。

他拉过赵立安无助地绞着床单的手攀到自己的背上，顺势把人拉起，让赵立安坐到自己的身上。Jack在赵立安体内的性器随着那人坐起来的动作一口气插到了最深，被男人深深地贯穿的赵立安一下子尖叫了起来，叫声听上去高亢又淫荡，有豆大的泪珠忍耐不住从眼眶里流了出来。Jack轻轻地替他擦着眼泪，温柔地在他耳边说，「不怕，你会很舒服的。」

然而下身的动作却是与温柔语气截然相反的粗暴，他掐住赵立安的腰，一下又一下的把性器往那人紧致的後穴最深处顶，攻势猛烈得显然就是不让赵立安有一丝可以喘息的机会，阴茎因为体位的关系每一次都会捅到最深，赵立安整个人被操得摇摇欲坠，像个无助在水里飘浮的人一样只能双手紧紧抱着属於他的浮木——Jack，性器随着激烈的动作一跳一跳的，蹭在Jack的下腹留下一条一条的水痕，每一下的抽插後他的屁股也会跌撞在Jack结实的大腿上。

Jack看到那人被他操得泪流满面，坏Jack臭Jack哥哥笨蛋乱七八糟地叫着。他用力地把赵立安拉到怀里，狠狠地咬上那人的肩膀留下一个专属自己的印记，然後便射在了赵立安里面。小个子被咬得一下子夹紧了後穴，颤巍巍地也哭着泄了出来，白浊的体液喷在了彼此的身上。

 

5

当Jack睁开眼睛时，房间密不透风的窗帘让他一时无法判断现在的时间是几点，他看了一眼床头的手机，发现现在只是清晨的四点半。

比平常他起床的时间快要早了两个小时。

Jack的身边当然没有什麽赵立安，也没有什麽温暖柔软的东西，有的只是Jack内裤里那清晰明确的湿黏触感。

他轻笑了下，到浴室里打算洗个冷水澡，途中回味起梦里那个甜蜜浪荡的小个子又发泄了一次。後来，澡是洗完了，身体也冷静了下来，但内心的躁动却怎麽样都平息不了。

他打开手机，点开LINE的介面，小个子的聊天讯息就正正是记录里的第一个。Jack点进去，输入，「今天我有空，来你家做饭给你吃，好不好？」，然後按下发送。

把手机放回床头柜，Jack重新躺回床上，现在的时间是早上五点，小个子肯定没那麽早起床。他想，除了在等天亮以外，他好像就没什麽其他好做的了。

还是想想要煮什麽给小个子吃好了。

清晨五点钟，堂堂行天盟少主得力左右手，就这麽躺在床上想像了一顿又一顿丰富的食谱而度过了他天亮前的两个小时。

 

END


End file.
